Un peu de magie dans ce monde (par Angelica R)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: [UA S5B] : "Maintenant, après tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver d'horrible, la simple perspective d'un rendez-vous galant avec Hadès au Granny's lui apparaissait presque comme quelque chose de véritablement magique." Zades. Amitié Zelena & Belle.


Un peu de magie dans ce monde.

[UA S5B] : "Maintenant, après tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver d'horrible, la simple perspective d'un rendez-vous galant avec Hadès au Granny's lui apparaissait presque comme quelque chose de véritablement magique." Zades. Amitié Zelena & Belle.

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

**ND'A (par Angelica R) :**** OUAT ne m'appartien****t**** bien évidemment pas, ****et ****ceci est une commande réalisée pour Marina Kai-Fai, qui demandait un OS Zades mignon.**

**C'est un UA post-épisode 20 où Hadès n'a jamais mentit à Zelena. ****Ne tient donc compte ni du final de la saison ****5****, ni de la saison 6. ****Et vu que Robin est encore vivant, Robyn s'appelle ici Elizabeth. **

« Tu es sure que je peux vraiment te la laisser pour ce soir ? Demanda Zelena avec nervosité. »

Belle lui offrit un sourire amusé.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé aux Enfers, une fois la situation réglée entre Gold et Belle (une fois que ce dernier avait _enfin _compris la leçon et avait décidé de _vraiment _changer pour de bon), les deux femmes, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, étaient devenues amies.

Maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, quelques semaines plus tôt, que Hook était revenu à la vie, grâce à l'ambroisie qu'Hadès lui avait permis d'obtenir, Storybrooke était désespérément _calme_.

Ce qui ravissait tout le monde, Zelena y compris.

« Ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit la bibliothécaire, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout. Henry a pris l'initiative d'organiser une soirée film spéciale Disney pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encore vus ! Et j'y serai. Maintenant que Storybrooke n'est plus attaquée tout les quatre matins par un méchant quelconque, Henry a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on regarde enfin à quoi ressemblaient nos doubles de chez la petite souris !

Enfin, c'est plus une semaine qu'une simple soirée, vu qu'il y aura normalement deux films diffusés chaque soir : aujourd'hui, c'est _Robin des bois _et _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_. J'essaierai de préserver Elizabeth du bruit potentiel qu'il y aura.

\- Je suis sure que Regina va être ravie, ironisa la sorcière. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, j'irai quand le film _Hercule_ sera diffusé, j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'à quel point ils ont massacré Hadès dans ce film. »

Elle avait pensé un temps à confier sa fille à Regina pour la soirée, avant de plutôt se tourner vers Belle. Il y avait encore trop de ressentiments et de rancunes entre elles deux pour qu'elle puisse lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ce genre de choses.

Sans oublier le fait que, contrairement à l'ancienne méchante reine, Belle ne lui avait jamais menacé de lui prendre son enfant (même si celle-ci avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi à l'époque, elle le reconnaissait elle-même), et elle aussi allait bientôt devenir mère.

Robin et elle avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur un système de garde partagée, une semaine chez l'un et une semaine chez l'autre, et cette semaine était la sienne.

Zelena ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle avait fini par tisser un lien d'amitié si fort avec Belle, au début, ce n'était que parce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle traversait, qu'elle savait très bien ce que c'était que d'être trahie et de se faire manipuler, parce qu'elle voulait faire souffrir Gold.

Mais maintenant, c'était autre chose.

Elle était proche d'une autre personne que Regina ou sa fille, et ça, c'était rafraîchissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Les joues roses d'excitation, Zelena tenta de sourire.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses, n'était pas habituée au bonheur en général, et elle avait hâte de rejoindre Hadès au moins autant qu'elle avait peur.

Maintenant, après tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver d'horrible, la simple perspective d'un rendez-vous galant avec Hadès au Granny's lui apparaissait presque comme quelque chose de véritablement magique.

_§§§§_

En la voyant entrer dans le restaurant, dans lequel il se trouvait déjà, attablé, à l'attendre nerveusement depuis quinze bonnes minutes, Hadès lui offrit un grand sourire, et alors qu'elle le voyait, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Elle avait la terrible impression d'être redevenue une adolescente (enfin, à cela près qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup tomber amoureuse à l'époque), se sentant gauche et pas à sa place.

Par chance, cette sensation désagréable ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, et le regard empli d'amour du dieu (enfin, ex-dieu depuis assez récemment) parvint à chasser pour de bon les quelques résidus de la voix de son père qui lui avaient envahi l'esprit pendant quelques secondes.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, souriante, radieuse, tandis qu'il lui souriait lui aussi.

Oui, la sorcière le savait, il serait toujours là, près d'elle, pour chasser loin d'elle les mauvais souvenirs qui lui avaient empoisonné l'existence pendant si longtemps.

Hadès _l'aimait_, et elle l'aimait aussi, elle le savait au plus profond de son cœur, et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Ce dernier avait absolument _tout_ _fait_ pour elle, il avait brisé le contrat qu'il avait fait avec Rumplestiltskin, il avait accepté d'aider Emma et les autres à faire revenir Hook à la vie, il avait renoncé à sa vengeance, à son statut de dieu immortel et tout puissant, et même si Elizabeth n'était pas sa fille par le sang, il la considérait comme telle.

À eux trois, même si cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient véritablement ensemble (sans oublier bien sûr Robin et Regina de leur côté, même si à nouveau, tout n'était pas toujours simple, pour des raisons évidentes), ils formaient déjà une _famille_.

Et, plus que la vengeance, c'était ce que Zelena avait toujours désiré avoir.

Il était son véritable amour, sa fin heureuse, celui qui lui avait permis de devenir une meilleure personne, il la rendait heureuse, tout simplement.

C'était le mot parfait pour qualifier la situation actuelle, en fin de compte : simple.

Leur histoire n'était pas flamboyante, ou tragique, ou même spectaculaire, non, elle était d'une simplicité enfantine.

Ils étaient là, au calme, en train de partager un bon repas au Granny's, en amoureux, comme absolument _tout_ les couples de Storybrooke avaient probablement dû le faire à un moment donné avant eux, et pour la sorcière, c'était véritablement _parfait_.

Cette simplicité, cette _normalité_, tout simplement, que sa chère mère aurait très certainement dédaigné si elle avait été encore en vie, comblait suffisamment Zelena.

Parce que c'était une chose qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie, et c'était justement parce que les moments de bonheur simple (surtout après la mort de sa mère adoptive) avaient été si rares pour elle, lui avaient été comme interdits, qu'elle trouvait cet instant réellement magique.

Émue, alors qu'elle écoutait Hadès lui parler de leurs projets d'avenir _commun_ (chose à laquelle elle n'aurait pas pu rêver quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle était encore pleine de haine et de rancœur vis-à-vis de Regina, et qu'elle ne rêvait que de vengeance), elle se mit à sourire.

Elle prit avec tendresse la main de celui qu'elle aimait dans la sienne, avant de la serrer, fort, presque comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne lui soit arraché d'un instant à l'autre, et que ce moment de paix si chéri ne se brise en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, presque elle-même ébahie d'avoir tant de facilité à le dire désormais, elle qui avait mis tellement de temps à lui faire confiance et à s'ouvrir à lui.

Un air de joyeuse surprise apparut sur le visage de l'ancien dieu, avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire, et, portant la main de son aimée à ses lèvres, il lui fit un léger baisemain.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-il avec une flamme dans le regard qui n'avait rien à voir avec la colère ou la haine qui s'y trouvaient encore quelques mois plus tôt, quand lui aussi n'était que ténèbres et fureur. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, Zelena se fit la réflexion que la seule magie dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie désormais, c'était celle de cette famille qu'elle et Hadès étaient peu à peu en train de construire.

FIN.


End file.
